Whispered Nights
by Behindthebook08
Summary: When lust and emotions finally come to a head, Hermione and Minerva give in to their more primal urges at Hogwarts. (Very different from my usual style, just something that has been floating around my brain. Heavy M Rating)


A/N: My first attempts at something smutty, let alone purely smutty. I hope you enjoy it, if not, such is life. Review are GREATLY appreciated, especially seeing as this is my first try. For my followers, be warned, this is not my usual style, and I don't plan on it becoming my usual style. Just a little smidge that has been running through my mind.

* * *

Hermione moaned as her back hit the wall and smooth lips cascaded down her throat, "Minerva," she moaned, "We can't—we can't do this," she proclaimed desperately. The two women had been dancing around an unspoken attraction for months, but had never acted on it until now.

Minerva hummed against her ear, sucking the lobe gently, "And why ever not, Hermione?" Hermione let out another frantic moan, her hips moving of their own accord. "I _like_ what we're doing."

Minerva knew what Hermione wanted, she had been able to smell it on her, been able to feel the tension surrounding her. The many advantages to being an Animagus. She waived her wand and lightly bound Hermione's hands to the wall, and Hermione let out a growl as Minerva's lips found themselves latched around her left nipple, and her hands began traveling up the curve of her thighs.

Then, just as she had nearly reached her destination, she was gone, and Hermione cried out again. "Do you want me to stop," Minerva whispered seductively. "Tell me to stop, and I will Hermione."

And Hermione knew that she meant it. That despite the binding, and despite the tone, Minerva would stop if she asked, but she didn't _want _Minerva to stop. "N-No, please Minerva, please keep going," Hermione begged, giving in to her pleasure as her hips arched away from the wall. Minerva effortlessly pinned the younger woman's hip to the wall with a hand, as her other snaked up her thigh, her fingers painting pictures as they went.

"Keep going?" she whispered, "Going where?" Her fingers swiped lightly along outside of her underwear, and she could feel the moisture building. "Where do you want me, Miss. Granger?"

Hermione moaned again, "Inside of me, please Minerva, don't toy with me!"

Minerva smirked as she slipped a lean finger underneath the soiled garment, pulling them off in a clean swipe. "You want my fingers there, Miss. Granger?"

"Yes, yes please, Minerva. I need you, now."

Minerva quickly slid her fingers between Hermione's folds, moaning at the wetness she found. "You've been wanting this all day, haven't you? You were dripping for me right there in class weren't you?" she asked, slipping one finger inside of the moaning woman.

"Yes," Hermione screamed, "Yes, I wanted you. I've been _dreaming_ of you," she moaned.

"And does reality fulfill your expectations," Minerva asked, quickly adding two more fingers to her ministrations, pushing them swiftly inside of her writhing student. "Do you feel, fulfilled?" she hissed.

"Yes!" she groaned, "So—so much better, Minerva. Oh please."

Minerva smiled, kneeling in front of her desperate goddess, "I have been able to smell you for months, Miss Granger. My Animagus has been able to smell your glistening pussy all throughout class, it's been quite distracting," she whispered as she flicked a tongue lightly across the girl's clit. "I've so wanted to taste you." She pushed her tongue in further now, sliding it gracefully between Hermione's swollen folds, she moaned audibly when the girl's thighs tightened around her, pulling her all the deeper.

"Yes, Minerva. Oh Gods, just like that." Minerva smiled into Hermione's depths, humming slightly as she sucked her sensitive nub, all the while pushing her long fingers further into the depths, feeling the girl tightening desperately. "So close…" she whispered.

Minerva rubbed her own thighs together, desperately in need of friction as she continued to taste the salty drippings of her girl. Suddenly Hermione's thighs clenched around Minerva so hard that Minerva almost fell, but then she was crying out her name, her sex leaking deliciously into Minerva, and Minerva could only moan as she continued to finger her desperately.

"Minerva," Hermione moaned, "Pl—please untie me."

Minerva waived her hand and Hermione tackled her immediately, straddling her with her hips, and kissing her deeply, "Did you think you could do that without any repercussions, _Professor_?" she whispered sexily. "No, no, Minerva. All actions have consequences," she said, punctuating her statement with a pulsating thrust towards Minerva's core.

Hermione kissed Minerva desperately, forcing entrance into her mouth as she moaned. Her hands traveled lower, grabbing hard on to her backside and pulling her towards her, "Mine," Hermione moaned. "All mine."

Minerva whimpered, completely taken aback by Hermione's switch in personality. She had never expected this woman to be so forward. "Please, Hermione," she begged, "Show me I'm yours."

Hermione smirked, flipping the woman over quickly while she floated ever so slightly over her thighs. Quickly slipping two fingers into Minerva's core Hermione moaned loudly, "You want me to prove it, Minerva? Prove that you're mine?" She asked, pushing her fingers ever deeper into the writhing woman. She pulled her fingers out quickly, licking the juices off of them.

"You have always been mine, Minerva McGonagall," she whispered, slapping the woman's ass with a well defined smack. Minerva whimpered, lifting her hips to the touch.

"Yes!" She groaned, "Please don't stop." Hermione let her hand land again, listening as the sound reverberated off the walls.

"You like that, do you kitten?" Minerva moaned in response, "My kinky little kitten," Hermione trilled, her hand landing with another satisfying sting. She moved her hands over the ass of the woman in front of her, and slowly slipped one finger into her depths, and then another.

"Do you want me inside of you, Professor? Do you want to feel my nimble little fingers filling your tight cunt?" She asked, scissoring her fingers slightly, Minerva's hips met her as she moaned with delight, and Hermione sped her fingers up, lightly kissing the older woman's back.

As she plunged her fingers as deep into Minerva as she could managed, she carefully slipped her thumb in from behind, causing the woman to cry out with abandon. "Dear God's Hermione, do not stop that. Whatever you are doing, do not stop that!"

Hermione smirked, "As you wish Professor," she whispered fingers still moving deftly in the woman. As Minerva came Hermione found herself hoping that the woman had remembered to place the proper silencing charm, and smirking at the possibility that she didn't.

Minerva quivered slightly as Hermione withdrew her fingers, smiling. "10 points to Gryffindor," Minerva joked, chuckled lightly.

"Only ten? I was sure that was worth at _least_ twenty."

"Hm," Minerva hummed, "But I can't be seen showing favoritism, now can I?"

Hermione laughed, "Certainly not, Minerva. How inappropriate."

Hermione then stood, preparing to leave when she felt careful fingers take her wrist, "Please stay," Minerva whispered. "Please." Hermione smiled, lowering herself to the floor next to Minerva and transfiguring a blanket quickly.

"Sleep well, kitten," Hermione whispered, as she drifted off herself.

* * *

Thanks for reading, remember to review if you get the chance.


End file.
